fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 3 Hello, Spoon. Pararaptor 07:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) How's the adminastratoralizationing going? And your budding relationship with Nitpicker? Pararaptor 07:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, now you know how a girl feels. Take it as a compliment, I'll try talking to him. Pararaptor 07:56, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Vargot. And the admin thing? Pararaptor 08:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'm just going to try something. I'll be back in a sec. Pararaptor 08:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Trying something with L4D. Trying to find a way to play online without having to piggyback on someone else's IP. Pararaptor 08:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know why, but I love it. And I really can't put my finger on what makes it so awesome, despite only being able to play with bots for team-mates. Pararaptor 08:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No preference, I just put it on random. Is there any difference between them? Pararaptor 08:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What about you? Pararaptor 08:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I take the shotgun or if available its automatic counterpart every time. Is it possible to dual-wield the machine guns? Pararaptor 08:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the wait. Pararaptor 09:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Have you ever played Area 51? You could dual wield shoutguns & assault rifles, but not pistols. Pararaptor 09:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I wish I hadn't either... Pararaptor 10:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No. Pararaptor 10:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I've made worse mistakes. Namely, the Spy vs. Spy & Futurama games. Pararaptor 10:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I want to hear yours. What the worst game you've bought? Pararaptor 10:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What made it so bad? Pararaptor 10:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Half of why PC gaming is betar: Pirating games. Pararaptor 10:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What do you think happened to Spence? Pararaptor 10:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Suicide? Pararaptor 11:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What video? Pararaptor 11:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Would it be in "Unused files"? (I don't want to go in there unless I have to.) Pararaptor 11:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What happened in the video? What was it about? Pararaptor 11:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I forget, Arlington? Pararaptor 11:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhhhmmm... I'll just take your word for it. What was wrong with the video? Pararaptor 11:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) You think he left because of that? Pararaptor 11:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I have to tell you, I'm craving L4D right now. Maybe see you in a bit. Pararaptor 12:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) As if my fucking luck couldn't get any fucking worse... This is going to be my last message for a while. Fucking mom shorted out the power cable for the laptop, and I'm running on the last fucking charge of the battery. And she's got such a blasse attitude about it, I don't think she'll be buyng another for a while. I'm sorry, man, but it'll be a while before I'll be back. Please don't leave on me. Nitty 12:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey spoon,whaddya think about the enforcers and the law system i put up? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) STFU Noob How about YOU STFU and we'll keep on talking. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 15:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) False ban... Fair trial does not exist anymore.http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Acdczombie that is where I got the coding if he has a problem with it he needs to take it up with them.It could be possible that this wiki is not compatible with it.Runescape wiki is very much customized.The Dumpster behind KFC 22:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I gave you the chicken taco already... http://www.nationstates.net/aldicur POWAH.The Dumpster behind KFC 22:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) That picture you just uploaded makes me feel disturbed.The Dumpster behind KFC 23:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) He ain't gonna hike my grizzly .The Dumpster behind KFC 23:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Who is this "The Colony of Wawanakwa" possibly a walrus?The Dumpster behind KFC 19:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I'm Wawanakwa.I'm also a admin so dont call it a walrus.--AngryEnglishDude ''Talk to me'' L4D11TY 19:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) NEw battle theme Whaddya think about his as a battle theme? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I'm having trouble uploading images, as in when I hit the "Upload" button, the file name disappears and it says "try putting a file name in the box". Are you having trouble, or anyone else for that matter?? Butcher Pete 22:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) New Add-ons We have The D (Butchers Add-on) and the Broken banks add-on.Whaddya think? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Spoooooooony! 02:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC)]] Harper You forgot about his Souless Eyes bonus, and his ability to fuck over the Canadian Community. Also, I liked Pokemon up until Emerald. Then I slowly lost interest. -Le Spy Nitty impersonates Spence. ]] Not one single fucking "Beat it" Styled knife fight pic on google images... The Dumpster behind KFC 15:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ya bastard. I'm younger than you! Nitty 15:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) D': Nitty 15:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I do? ... I do! I cannot explain it! Nitty 15:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Go die in a fire, you undead ass. People think I'm either a freak of nature, or, more commonly, a dwarf. A dwarf who's 27 or something. I feel old. Nitty 15:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Now I feel ugly. Nitty 15:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Wouldja do me a favor and tell me what's wrong with the Hellfire Armor page? The template won't display correctly, but I'm not sure why. Nitty 15:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Holy...... I just got BloodMoon for Morrwind today,after getting attacke dby some werewolves i did some shit and i am now a werewolf.So it is official,i love morrowind.Being a werewolf is so fun.Lets see those Hlaalu Guards kill me now. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Yawning is good for you. I learned that from my cats. Nitty 19:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) A Khajiit with high acrobatics in werewolf form can become a Left 4 Dead hunter in terms of jump strength,i know,i am a Khajiit.Wanna know what i like about Morrowind?The drop system.Rather than manaully moving it you just aim at a location and press drop and it will be sat in the location.It helps me organize shit.Plus theft is easy,just hit the grab button and drop it,pay yer fine,then pick up shit.Also,whast this about retiring to the wiki? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Cats are much smarter than people. Ironic that I choose a bird as an avatar, Jango brought a little sparrow in this morning. Nitty 19:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) So, what's going on with you, Spoony? Nitty 20:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) What's up with Lucy-cat? Nitty 20:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I can't remember what we were talking about when you fell asleep yesterday... Nitty 20:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? Eh, screw it. So, my man, want to get back to work? Nitty 20:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I hate it when you do that; you're a horrible tease. Your boyfriend. Sorry... Gotta run. I'll be back in a few (read:maybe 4) hours. See you then, I guess. If not, I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya! Nitty 21:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Aaaaaand I'm back. Earlier than expected! Nitty 23:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Boogaboogabooga!!! NO. Done. Nitty 23:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) No way in hell. The only reason I would leave Canada would be if I'm moving to Australia, and even then I would be reluctant. NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!! There, we did it! Good for nothing vandals messing with the templates... Nitty 02:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) And no one will ever recognise our greatness or give us credit! Hooooooraaaaay! Nitty 02:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) No, you're awesome. Well, what's next on our agenda? Nitty 02:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) A what? Nitty 02:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Now shamelessly stolen for my own! Nitty 02:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm getting there... Hmm... Well, I'm out of conversation ideas. Nitty 02:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Aww, Spoony doesn't want to talk to me? Nitty 02:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) "I've run out of conversation ideas." "Well done." ???? Nitty 02:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about how anal sex would feel. There's probably a slightly weird sense of being filled, but rubbing against my prostate? That sounds much weirder. Nitty 02:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, 50,000 gay couples can't be wrong. It'd probably feel tight, that's for sure. Nitty 02:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It's got to hurt a little at first, the rectum wouldn't be used to an intrusion. But, since the prostate managed semen production, one would cum buckets... Nitty 02:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I am the submissive one around here. Nitty 02:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I have you to think about. Nitty 03:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC)